teeny_geniusfandomcom-20200215-history
Teeny Genius
Teeny Genius is a line of multimedia products, including flash cards, books, DVDs, CDs, and toys. The videos are known for showing Babies, Toddlers, and Preschoolers Puppet Shows, Real world objects, pictures of toys, playful children, and classical music by Ludwig Van Beethoven, Johann Sebastian Bach, and Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Development In 2005, Margaret Fretz was expecting a baby. She founded a picture frame company called Knock Knock English Productions. After that, she changed the company to a line of infant products, loosely based on Baby Einstein. The only baby-friendly videos out there were Brainy Baby and Baby Einstein, so Margaret went off to find DVDs for her daughter Ella. She gave her a Baby Einstein Baby Monet VHS. So on January 31, 2006, their first Video Languages Everywhere was released. Soon after her daughter Maddie was born, Margaret changed the company name to Teeny Genius Videos Following the success of Languages Everywhere, Margaret made more videos. She left the company after the intital release of ''Teeny Beethoven ''in 2011 to work on more projects such as literacy empowered DVD series ''The Cool Company ''and app developer ''Baby Fun. '' Fretz Videos All Ten videos released by Margaret Fretz, before she moved on to the Cool Company # Languages Everywhere (2006) # Teeny Mozart (2007) # Teeny Bach (2007) # Teeny Shakespeare (2008) # Teeny Van Gogh (2009) # Teeny Santa’s Music Box (2009) # Animals Around Me (2010) # Wild Animal Safari (2010) # Teeny Newton (2011) # Teeny Beethoven (2011) MacFarlane/Clark Videos After Margaret‘s retirment, she handed the company over to Seth MacFarlane and Jason Clark. # Teeny Neptune (2012) # Teeny Galileo (2012) # Numbers Everywhere (2012) # Teeny MacDonald (2013) # Teeny Da Vinci (2013) # Teeny Noah (2013) # Teeny Monet (2014) # Let’s Go! (2014) # Teeny Wordsworth (2014) # My Favorite Places (2015) # Meet the Instruments (2015) # My First Moves (2015) # My First Sounds (2016) # Leaening about Shapes (2016) # My First Signs (2016) # Baby Lullaby (2016) # World Music (2018) # Continents Adventure (2018) Owners * Independent (2006-2008) * Family Educational Entertainment (2009-2010) * The Walt Disney Company (2010-present) Accolades Emmies * 2006 - Teeny Genius wins a Emmy award for best DTV * 2007 - Teeny Genius wins an Emmy Award for best Direct-to-Video movie * 2008 - Teeny Mozart wins an Emmy award for best Direct-to-Video movie * 2009 - Teeny Santa’s Music Box wins an Emmy award for outstanding Christmas movie * 2010 - Teeny Shakespeare wins an Emmy for best direct-to-Video movie * 2011 - the Teeny Genius Company wins an Emmy for best video series * 2012 - the Teeny Genius Company wins an Emmy for outstanding Video series Daytime Emmy Awards 2006 * Outstanding individual achievement in any area of creative technical crafts (Margaret Fretz, Robert Fretz, David Mudge, etc) * Outstanding individual achievement in children’s programming (Margaret Fretz) * Outstanding children’s instructional programming - Languages Everywhere * Outstanding Individual Achievement in Children’s Programming (Christian Jacobs) 2007 * Outstanding Children’s instructional programming - Teeny Genius, Teeny Mozart, and Teeny Bach 2008 * Outstanding Children’s instructional “series ” 2009 * Outstanding individual achievement in children’s programming (Margaret Fretz) * Outstanding individual achievement in children’s programming (Bob Fretz, Dave Mudge, sound effects) * outstanding children’s Instructional programming - Teeny Genius, Teeny Mozart, Teeny Bach, Teeny Shakespeare, and Teeny Van Gogh 2010 * Outstanding children’s informational series - Teeny Genius, Teeny Mozart, Teeny Shakespeare, and Animals around me * Outstanding individual achievement in children’s programming (Scott Schultz, member of the Teeny Genius music Box Orchestra) * Outstanding individual achievement in children’s programming (Kati Murphy, puppeteer) 2011 * Outstanding children’s informational “series” - Teeny Bach, Teeny Mozart, and Teeny Shakespeare * Outstanding individual achievement in children’s programming - Margaret Fretz * Outstanding individual Achievement in children’s programming - Lightning directon * Outstanding individual achievement in children’s programming - Sound Effects * Outstanding individual achievement in children’s programming - Buster Jacobs, Jillian Norried, Maddie Fretz, and Ella Fretz * Outstanding Individual Achievement in children’s programming - John and Mary and Dave Privett 2012 * Outstanding children’s informational series - Teeny Mozart, Teeny Shakespeare, and Teeny Van Gogh * Outstanding individual achievement in children’s programming - the cast of children * Outstanding direction in children’s programming * Outstanding writing in children’s programming Other * 2006-2008 (Young Artist Awards) - Outstanding Youth Host - Ella Fretz * 2007-2014 (Young Artist Awards) - Best DTV - Teeny Mozart * 2012 (Common Ground Awards) - Margaret Fretz and her Teeny Genius Company with the lifetime achievement award = Category:Teeny Genius